Chasity's Pokemon Journey
by azumarill39
Summary: A young trainer with a gift that wants to bring glory to her home town and find her father.
1. Introduction

Chasity's Pokemon journey

Intro:

A young trainer from an under-looked town begins on her Pokemon journey, with dreams of showing the world that Anville Town is more than just a rail yard, as well as finding her father, despite everybody's belief that he is deceased.

This is set in the Pokemon anime universe, and is meant to be canon with the anime timeline. It is set shortly after Ash Ketchum's Unova journey. Those who wish to continue on their own branches of Chasity's story may do so as long as its rating is the same as the Pokemon Anime, as this is meant to be the same as a Pokemon episode of the actual show.

Each chapter is an individual episode, as if it is a 21 minute show.

This will look script like, so if it reads somewhat boring I apologize. I'm blind and don't know visuals, and if I get game mechanics wrong, remember, this is the anime which is notorious for doing it, and due to my lack of sight I can't play the games so all game stuff goes way over my head anyway.

At the bottom or else in the notes of each chapter, I will list a cast list for how I imagine each character to sound. Comment your suggestions below, but remember, hollywooders and people like that are not realistic.

All the voice actors are people that are in the NYC area or nearby and have worked on 4kids, Central Park Media, and other such companies' dubs with the only exception being Erin Robinson, who appeared on the show Hotel Hell, though she actually works on the Pokemon Anime currently as Meltan under the stage name Samantha Cooper.

For those with pseudonyms I will list the most will known name, I.E. Rebecca Solar, Zoe Martin, etc. I will also list only human characters and any talking Pokemon characters, as the official anime voice actors for the pokemon will apply, I.E. Marc Thompson as Tepig, Erin Robinson as Litwick, etc.

Plot:

Chasity, a Pokemon trainer with a special gift and the daughter of one of the founders of the Aether foundation begins her Pokemon journey in hopes of bringing glory to the town she calls home, Anville Town in Western Unova, as well as find her missing she fulfil her dreams of becoming a Pokemon champion and of finding her father?


	2. Beginning a Grand Journey

episode 1: Beginning a grand journey:

Early on a summer morning in Nuvema town, a tall girl with darker skin and long hair with flowers in it, brightly coloured flip-flops, and a red shirt with tropical flours and white shorts with more tropical decorations runs into town.

"Oh wow!" the girl says, "I can't believe I'm actually here, nuvema town!"

The girl runs down the street only to slam into a purple-headed boy in a blue shirt, running shoes and long pants. "OWCH!"

"Waaa?" the girl stammers as she reels back from the impact.

"Hey, watch it!" the boy says, "good grief."

"sorry about that, are you alright?" the girl asks.

"I was, until you ran into me."

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" the girl says defensively.

"What ever." The boy says. Suddenly he gasps and walks off.

"Hey wait, do you know where Professor Juniper's lab is?" the girl shouts, "Wait!"

The boy stops, and points down a street to the left, "Just go that way and once you reach the outskirts of town, it's right there."

"Thanks." The girl says. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Not now, I got to go!" the boy shouts running off.

The girl turns and angrily shouts, "At least I got manners!" then she turns to the street that the boy pointed at, "Hmmph, "

Later:

"Hello?" the girl says as she enters a lab, "Professor Juniper? It's me, Chasity."

A woman comes out, "Professor Juniper's not here right now, I'm sorry."

"Oh." Chasity said, "when is she back?"

"I have no idea." The woman says, "but you can wait here if you like."

Chasity looks at a nearby window, "is it alright if I wait out there?"

"Sure thing, I'm sure the pokemon would love some company." The woman says leading Chasity to a garden.

Once the two are outside, Chasity marvels at the pokemon playing about.

In the garden, various pokemon are playing about including a Pinsir and a Spinarak swinging from a nearby tree using Spinarak's thread, an Azumarill supervising a Marill and a Krabby playing in a nearby pond, where a Masquerain and a Frillish chase the two around playing tag.

Near the pond, a group of Lilligant and Sunflora are collecting sunlight for energy.

In some flowers next to the building, a group of Beedrill pollinate and a group of Combee and Ribonbee circle a small honey comb made of two other Combee.

"Hey guys!" Chasity calls out as a small pokemon runs up to her, "meow! Meow!"

"Ooh! It's a Skitty! How cute is that?" Chasity says, reaching out a hand, only for the skitty to tap it with its paw.

"That skitty is really playful." The woman says, "though it can be a bit shy."

Suddenly the skitty uses double slap and knocks poor Chasity away.

"Hey! What was that fore, I'm not going to hurt you." Chasity says, a bit dejected.

"It does that to everyone." A voice says coming from a door on the other side of the garden.

"professor juniper!" Chasity exclaims as Professor Juniper enters the garden with several pokemon behind her.

One of them is a Breloom, alongside the 3 Unova starters of Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott, as well as a Fletchling and a Pidove, who attempt to race each other only to crash into each other.

"Now you two just calm down, " professor Juniper laughs, "I'm sure you'll be able to race to your heart's content once we're in the garden. "

"Pidove dove" Pidove says as Fletchling takes off back into the air.

"Professor, glad you could make it." The woman says, "that new trainer is here!"

"Welcome!" professor Juniper says to Chasity, "You're Chasity, from Anville town right?"

"Yes!" Chasity says excitedly, "I can't wait to get started on my journey!"

"That's just super, can you please come with me?" professor Juniper says, leading Chasity back into the lab.

The skitty looks towards Chasity and sneaks into the lab behind her.

"Now come you, " the woman says to skitty.

"it's alright Greta, I think it just wants to meet the newcomer." Professor juniper says.

Chasity turns around, and sees the skitty. "Hey there." She says, kneeling down in front of it, "I'm Chasity."

"Meow meow?" the skitty says nervously, "meow."

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." Chasity says. Skitty backs away again though when Chasity reaches out her hand towards the kitten pokemon.

"you see, " professor Juniper says, "This skitty used to have a trainer."

"Used to?" Chasity says, "what do you mean used to?"

"Skitty's trainer said that it was her goal to train the most powerful pokemon ever, but I have no idea why she left Skitty here. The skitty is injured, but it won't let anybody approach it to give it any treatment, see its leg?"

Chasity looks and sees that it holds its right back leg funny. "you poor thing, did its original trainer do this to it?"

"It's as clear as day." Greta says beginning to tremble with rage, "That trainer had no interest in training Skitty, but it followed her, so in order to stop it, she must have had one of her other Pokemon do this to it!"

"How awful can you get?" Chasity says angrily, "A trainer is never supposed to do anything to hurt their Pokemon like that, even I know that!"

"yes, we've wanted to treat it, " Professor Juniper adds, "But since it uses double slap or blizzard on anybody who gets near it we can't."

"Maybe it feels the pain from its rejection." Chasity says, looking sadly at the kitten pokemon who has to sit in order to take pressure off its leg. "attacking a friend like that, how cruel can you get."

Chasity then walks up to skitty slowly, "skitty? "

The skitty tries to get up but it falls back on to its haunches. "Let me help. I promise I won't hurt you."

"meow meow?" skitty says nervously.

Chasity puts out her hand a bit and says, "just grab on, you're not going to be able to stand otherwise."

The skitty nervously puts out its right front paw, and Chasity gently grips it and helps Skitty stand up again, then it allows her to help it back onto all fours. "See?" Chasity says as Skitty nervously sniffs at her Knuckles, "I'd never hurt you or any pokemon for that matter."

"meow meow." Skitty says still nervously as it walks away towards a window, "meow." It then says sadly.

"That's the street that its original trainer walked down when she took off." Greta says, "it was the day I first started working for Professor Juniper after coming here from Kalos."

Nearby, a man lurks in the shadows, with his Luxray standing beside him.

"She's on her way, just like Grandma Laura said."

"Lux ray." The Luxray whispers.

"yes, I know that She'll do her best."

(Flashback)

Chasity and a few others are watching the TV of some old Unova league videos, alongside the man in blue and black suit while in a small Pokemon Centre in Anville Town. "wow! That guy's good!" Chasity says looking at a boy fighting a Lucario, "That's Ash Ketchum, right?"

"yes dear." Said a tall woman who looked similar to Chasity, "He came in 4th."

"I know that, " said Chasity, "but still, that was an awesome battle he had against that Lucario trainer."

"Yes, it was." The man in blue and black said proudly, "he is one of the only people I know to beat Elesa."

"Dane, everybody who competes in the Unova league has to beat the gym leaders, including Elesa." Chasity says exasperatedly.

"I suppose your right." Dane says laughing a bit.

" I wonder, " Chasity says, "If I beat the Unova league then maybe I can..." Chasity suddenly looks down sadly.

"What is it dear, what's wrong?"

"I was thinking that maybe if I won the Unova league it would bring glory to Anville Town."

"Anville town is fine." Dane says.

"No it's not!" Chasity says angrily, "Alls anybody ever thinks about is our rail yard! There's more to our town than just our rail yard!"

"Yes but..." Dane begins,

"Just because you come from Nimbasa doesn't mean that Anville Town is any less than the big city!" Chasity shouts, as she gets up and storms out of the small Pokemon centre.

Dane looks confused, "what did I..."

"She's right." An elderly woman says.

"But..." Dane begins.

"It's only natural for her to want to bring more people to this town. After all, her mother's restaurant depends on it."

Dane sighs, "You're right. I'm sorry."

The elderly woman then walks out of the centre than out into a nearby field, where she sees Chasity playing with a Petilil and a Hoppip.

"Chasity?" the elderly woman says.

"Grandma Laura." Chasity says noticing the elderly woman hobbling up to her.

"Oh, I see you got a couple of friends." She says smiling.

"yeah, " Chasity says sighing, and sitting down in the grass and kicking off her flip-flops.

Grandma Laura sits in the grass across from her as Hoppip and Petilil play nearby with a Cottonee and a Bellsprout.

"If you're going to go on a Pokemon journey then you must remember one important thing."

"What is that?" Chasity asks, all ears.

"To focus on the journey ahead, not just on your goal."

"My journey ahead?" Chasity asks

"Chasity, you said your goal is to bring glory to Anville Town correct?" Grandma Laura says seriously.

"Yes, it is, but I..."

"Chasity, you need to focus on becoming a Pokemon trainer before you think about anything else. "

"But don't you want to see more people come here instead of just Nimbasa? Chasity asks as she plays with the grass with her bare toes.

"Yes I do." Grandma Laura says, "more than you know. But you have to realize that a Pokemon journey has nothing to do with pride in where you come from, but rather what kind of bond you can create with Pokemon."

"what do you mean?" Chasity asked.

"I mean that you need to show the world the bond between people and Pokemon is more important than the glory of one's home town. You do that, and that will show the world that Anville Town will have produced a great Pokemon trainer and a great human being."

"So you mean, don't focus so hard on Anville Town's glory, but focus on the bond I make with my Pokemon?"

"Exactly." Grandma Laura says smiling. "I know you love this town with all your heart, and I know that you want your mother's restaurant to stay open. But if all you ever think about is that then it may hinder you in the long run."

"alright, but what if I mess up?" Chasity asked. "What if everything goes wrong?"

Grandma Laura laughs, "You're expecting it all to go smoothly?"

"Well..."

Grandma Laura laughs again, "Little lady, life is never smooth sailing." She then is serious but reassuring, "Of course things are not going to go smoothly, especially at the start."

"ok?" Chasity says.

"Life is full of obstacles and mazes. Your job in life is to show those obstacles and mazes that this Anville Town girl is going to conquer every one of them with a smile on her face!" She then ruffles Chasity's hair, "Isn't that right?!"

"That's right!" Chasity says confidently, "Thanks Grandma Laura."

Grandma Laura laughs as Chasity throws her arms around her, then she says softly, "Hey. You'll be great. You just have to remember to keep your eyes on the road ahead, and not just your goal, alright?"

"Alright." Chasity says.

Grandma Laura smiles as Chasity puts her flip flops back on and walks back to the Pokemon centre to say bye to her mother. Suddenly Grandma Laura spins around and points to a nearby bush, "And you're going to keep an eye on her Dane." She says sternly, as Dane reveals himself from the bushes.

"Me?" Dane says in a high voice.

"Yes." Grandma Laura says firmly.

"But what if she catches me." Dane asks a bit nervous.

"Then you're going to tell her the truth." Grandma Laura says.

"But..." Dane begins.

"You know my feelings about lying. Just tell her the truth, and everything will be fine."

"Alright." Dane says, getting up and walking off.

Grandma Laura smiles.

(end of flash back)

"Lux ray." Luxray says to Dane.

"yes, let's go."

Meanwhile, back in the lab:

"So, which Pokemon would you like to pick? Professor Juniper asks happily. "we got Snivy, a grass type." Snivy comes forward, and does a funny pose while pompously saying its name, "we got Tepig, a fire type, " a Tepig comes forward a bit nervously, and says its name, "and we got Oshawott, a water type." Oshawott puffs out its chest and says a confident "Oshawott!"

"I love them all, but I have a special place in my heart for Tepig." Chasity says. Snivy and Oshawott fall backwards in sadness. "now don't be like that you two, I said I liked you all, but I'm only allowed to choose one." Chasity ads.

"She already makes a good trainer." Greta says laughing, as Chasity sternly says to the other two "Get up, both of you, right now!"

The two pokemon get up as Tepig comes forward towards Chasity and rubs her hand with its snout. "Tepig tep!" it says happily.

"Welcome to the team!" Chasity says lifting it into her arms.

"Great! And here is your pokedex, it will tell you all the information about the pokemon you meet." Professor Juniper says handing Chasity a device about the size of Chasity's palm.

Chasity opens it up and scans Tepig.

A male voice comes from the device, "Tepig, the fire pig pokemon. Tepig are quick and nimble, and use fire attacks on its opponents. Smoke comes out of its snout when it is ill."

"wow!" Chasity says putting the device in her shirt pocket.

"Well, that's it, oh wait, here are your pokeballs to catch the Pokemon you will meet on your journey!" Professor Juniper says. "And here's Tepig's pokeball."

Chasity takes the pokeballs and attaches them to a belt around her waist, then turns to leave.

"meow." Skitty says sneaking out of the lab ahead of Chasity.

Later, outside the lab, Chasity brings Tepig out of her pokeball. "come on out Tepig!"

"Tepig!" the fire pig pokemon shouts happily as it comes out of its ball, doing a cool pose. Chasity hugs the small pokemon as she happily says, "We're going to have so much fun Tepig!"

"Tepig!" Tepig laughs. Chasity walks along the street, but stops when she hears footsteps behind her.

"hey!" Greta shouts as she catches up to Chasity.

"Greta, " Chasity says.

"Are you heading for the Pokemon centre?"

"no, why." Chasity says.

"You need to go there to register for the Unova league!"

"Waaa?" Chasity says, "I better get going there right now! Where is it exactly?"

"Here, I'll show you!" Greta says.

Later, at the pokemon centre, Nurse joy smiles as Chasity and Greta run into the Pokemon Centre.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Centre!" the nurse says happily, "I'm Nurse Joy!"

"yeah, I know, remember? It's me, Chasity, from back in Anville town!" Chasity says.

"Uh, I'm afraid you must be mistaken, I'm the nurse joy in Anville Town's cousin!" Nurse Joy says giggling a little bit.

Chasity looks confused, 'But you look exactly alike!"

"Oh don't be silly, she's much prettier than I am!" Nurse joy says, "Anyway, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to register for the Unova league please." Chasity says.

"Excellent, may I see your pokedex?"

"Sure!" Chasity hands her pokedex to the smiling nurse, who opens it and runs it through a scanner, then types something into a computer.

"You're Chasity from Anville town?" Nurse Joy says happily, "Daughter of Paula, correct?"

"yes, how did you know?" Chasity asks happily.

"I went to her restaurant, it has the best food in the entire Unova region!" Nurse joy says, "It doesn't get any better than her moomoo milk ice cream cones, or her berry and cheese cakes, with homemade flower too!"

"So, Anville Town is not just a rail yard to you?" Chasity questions.

"Oh no! I love exploring many towns and cities, and so will you, now that you are successfully registered!"

"Great! I know where I'm going next!" Chasity says happily, "To my friend Chilly from the Striaton City gym, right?"

"You're good!" Nurse joy says. "Well, have a safe journey! And if you need anything, don't forget, I'm always there.!"

"Thanks so much!" Chasity says.

"Greta, you're here too, how can I help you?"

"You see, it's..." Greta begins when Skitty hobbles out of a nearby room into the lobby area and follows Chasity.

"Is it that same Skitty?" Nurse Joy says.

"Yes, unfortunately it is." Greta says.

Chasity turns around, "Skitty?" she asks, "what are you doing here?"

"Meow meow!" Skitty says.

"Skitty, you know that you're supposed to be at the lab, and with that leg too!" Chasity says, "Wait! Nurse Joy can fix you up!"

"Meow!" Skitty says angrily.

"Look!" Chasity says sternly, "stop being stubborn, and let me help you!"

"Meow meow meow!" Skitty says backing away, only to fall over due to its leg as it cries out in pain.

Chasity bends down and picks Skitty up.

"Chasity?" Greta says as Skitty begins to struggle against Chasity, but Chasity ignores her.

"Listen!" Chasity says firmly, "You are going to let Nurse Joy treat you!" Skitty continues to struggle, "Struggle all you want, you're not going to win against me!" Chasity continues.

Skitty continues to struggle when Chasity rubs the palm of her hand on the back of its head. Skitty is about to headbut her hand away when it begins to calm down a bit.

"Skitty, you need to listen to me." Chasity says, "I know your trainer hurt you real bad, but I won't hurt you. I want to help you. Now let me take you to Nurse Joy, she'll help your leg get better."

After a few minutes, Skitty calms down and allows Chasity to carry it over to Nurse Joy.

Greta is shocked, "She just calmed it down, even though it was struggling against her and trying to attack her."

Nurse Joy takes Skitty from Chasity's arms, but Chasity keeps a hand on Skitty as she says, "Now you listen to Nurse Joy, I mean it. No attacking her, understand?"

"Meow." Skitty says nodding its head.

"Good. " Chasity says.

A few minutes later, Nurse Joy comes out of the treatment area with Skitty running in front of her.

"This skitty is all better. Take it easy for a bit ok?" she adds to Skitty.

"Meow." It says walking up to Chasity.

"It's obvious to me that this Skitty likes you." Greta says.

"But isn't it now the lab's pokemon, since its trainer left it?" Chasity says.

"No, it's technically a wild one now, since its former trainer broke its pokeball."

"Well you know what skitty, you can come with me if you want to." Chasity says.

Skitty looks at her, confused, "meow?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Skitty jumps on to its back legs, and bares its claws.

"Oh, you want to battle, don't you!"

Chasity and Skitty then go outside the centre, and Chasity sends Tepig out again.

"Alright Tepig, go!"

"Tepig!" the fire pig shouts again as it is released.

"Alright, let's see." Chasity says, looking at her pokedex. "Alright Tepig, use fire spin!"

The pig does a spinning fire attack when forms a spiral around Skitty, who takes damage. Skitty however uses blizzard to lessen the damage it takes.

"Blizzard!" Chasity says, "No matter, use quick attack, let's up your speed!"

Tepig begins a quick attack, increasing its speed as it hits Skitty with a full on attack.

"Alright, quick, use flame thrower!" Chasity says before Skitty hits the ground. Tepig shoots a powerful jet of flame from its snout which does a lot of damage to Skitty, who falls to the ground.

"Go Pokeball!" Chasity shouts as she enlarges a pokeball and tosses it at Skitty.

Skitty is sucked into the ball, and the ball rolls around on the ground while flashing as Tepig and Chasity both look at it in fascination. The ball does a ping and rolls to Chasity's feet.

"does this mean it's caught?" Chasity says.

"Yes." Greta says.

Chasity picks up the pokeball and does a pumping motion with it in her fist, "I got a Skitty! "

"Great job!" Greta says as the purple haired boy runs up to the Pokemon centre.

Chasity and Greta head in as the boy shouts, "Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy!" the boy is carrying a bundle in his arms, "This pokemon is hurt!"

"Let me see." Nurse Joy says as an Eevee is lowered on to the counter, wrapped in a shirt.

"Please help!" the boy says.

Nurse Joy calls Audino, who wheels out a stretcher, and helps the Eevee on it.

"Hey there." Chasity says.

"Oh, hey." The boy says.

"Sorry about earlier." Chasity says.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"So what is your name?" Chasity says.

"I'm Andrew." The boy says, and he puts his hand out.

Chasity takes it briefly. "So you from here?"

"No." Andrew says, "I'm from Opelucid City, but since the Pokemon journeys start here I came here."

"makes sense. Is that Eevee yours?"

"No, I saw it being attacked by a bunch of Venipede just outside of town."

"Oh no, that's not good." Chasity says. "So that's why you ran off, it was to check on Eevee, right?"

"Yes." Andrew says, "Sorry if I was rude, but I just can't stand bullying, at all!"

"me neither!" Chasity says, "Nothing good ever comes of bullying!"

"So, which Pokemon did you pick?

"I chose Tepig!" Chasity says proudly, as the fire pig nearby puffs out its chest as best it can.

"cool, a Tepig!" Andrew says, "I haven't chosen my starter yet, I didn't get a chance to go to Professor Juniper's lab yet because I had to stop those Venipede.

"wow." Chasity says, "So would you want me to come with you back to the lab?" Chasity says.

"Alright, I guess you can come with me." Andrew says, with a smile on his face, "After Eevee's better."

"Deal." Chasity says as she high-fives Andrew, who jumps back a bit.

"Wow, you're strong!" he says.

"Anville Town girls have to be, it's what gives us our extra flair." Chasity jokes.

"So you're from Anville town?" Andrew says.

"Yes." Chasity says.

"I have no idea where that is, but I want to go there anyway!" Andrew says excitedly.

"it's a really small town." Chasity says, near Nimbasa City."

"Oh wow." Andrew says, "We'll have to go there for sure, since it's near Nimbasa. Elesa's Gym is there, and if we want to be in the Unova league, then that's one of the stops we have to make!"

"Yes." Chasity says.

Later:

Eevee runs out of the Pokemon Centre behind Chasity and Andrew as they head to the lab.

"Glad Eevee's all better." Chasity says.

"Yeah, I was worried about it." Andrew says as the evolution pokemon catches up to Andrew and follows alongside him.

Later, at Juniper's lab:

"Alright, so who do you want as your starter?" Professor Juniper says happily.

"Eevee." Andrew says, "Can I start with an Eevee?"

"Hmm, let's see?" Professor Juniper says, she looks at some papers for a moment, "Nothing in the rules says you can't, but why Eevee?"

"Because this Eevee is already my friend!" Andrew says.

"That's because you saved it!" Chasity adds, "Eevee knows that you are a friend to it already."

Andrew blushes a little, "well, I guess it's true." Then he adds, "Right Eevee?"

"Eevee!" the little pokemon shouts happily putting out its paw to high-five Andrew. The two high-five and Eevee does a mock jump back similar to Andree's.

"Too strong? " Andrew laughs as Eevee pretends to fall over.

"it's settled!" Professor Juniper says, "Eevee is your starter!"

"Great!" Andrew says as Professor Juniper gets out a blue pokedex and a belt of 6 pokeballs.

"here are your pokedex and pokeballs." Professor Juniper says. Pick whichever one you want for Eevee."

Andrew then turns to Eevee, "Ready?" he says, as he enlarges a pokeball.

"Eevee!" Eevee says as it taps the red and white ball with its nose. The ball lets out s burst of red energy that sucks Eevee in, and the ball falls to the ground, rolling and flashing. After a ping, the ball rolls to Andrew's feet and he picks it up, then let's Eevee out.

"Welcome to the team, Eevee!"

"May I? " Chasity says, getting out her pokedex.

"Cool, a red one!" Andrew says, "Be my guest, I don't know how to work these things yet anyway."

"Like this." Chasity says, "Hold it over your pokemon, and it will scan it."

The male voice from Chasity's pokedex says, "Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Eevee are playful and mischievous, and are popular as pets. Its DNA is unique, allowing it to evolve into many different forms."

"Wow!" Andrew says.

"Eevee can become many different ones." Professor Juniper says.

"Yeah, they evolve into Espeon, right?" Andrew says.

"yes." Chasity says.

"Wanna become an Espeon?" Andrew says, and Eevee nods, shouting "Eevee!" happily.

"Wow, that was quick, already decided what it wants to evolve into!" Greta says.

"Well, Eevee's personality is sunny, just like Espeon!" Andrew says.

"Makes sense." Chasity says, "oh, take a look at my newest team mate!"

Chasity releases Skitty from its pokeball, and it meows happily as it hits the ground.

"Wow! Is that the same Skitty from before?" Professor Juniper asks happily.

"Yes! You'll never believe what Chasity did!" Greta says.

A few minutes later, after Greta tells the story, "Wow!" Professor Juniper says, "I'm impressed!"

"yeah, but I think we better get going!" Chasity says happily, "Come on Andrew!" she adds grabbing Andrew by the arm and dragging him out.

"Hey! Slow down!" Andrew cries out as the is dragged out of the lab by Chasity.

"You guys take care!" Professor Juniper calls after them.

"Have fun!" Greta adds.

"We will!" Chasity calls back happily, as she thoroughly enjoys dragging Andrew with her.

Cast list:

cast:

Chasity – Erin Robinson

Andrew – Eddie Lee

Professor Juniper - Khristine Hvam

Greta – Rebecca Soler

Nurse Joy - Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld

Paula – Lisa Adams

Dane – Oliver Wyman

Grandma Laura – Kathryn Kahil


	3. accumulating a chilling truth

episode 2: accumulating a chilling truth:

Narrator: "After starting out on her Pokemon journey, our heroine has already made several friends! With her starter pokemon Tepig and an injured Skitty who was abandoned by its original trainer joining her Pokemon team, and her now travelling companion, Andrew also joining her on her travels. The two are headed for Striaton City, to take on Chasity's first gym challenge with her friend Chilly, one of the Striaton gym leaders! The question is, will they make it at this rate?"

"Will you hurry up Andrew?" Chasity shouts running ahead as Andrew struggles to catch up to her. "you're slower than a Slowpoke!"

"Well Sorry, I'm not a fast runner like you are!" Andrew pouts as he barely manages to catch up to Chasity, despite Eevee already trotting near her feet. "Why are you in a hurry anyway? The Striaton Gym is not going anywhere!"

"I know, but I just want to get going, because this is my first time battling Chilly!" Chasity shouts as she keeps running.

Suddenly Chasity stops dead in her tracks, almost losing her flip-flops as she spins around to the left. She gasps!

"What? what what?!" Andrew stammers as he catches up again.

Chasity sees some scuffling nearby and runs towards it, "Something's going on over there!"

"But how do you..."

"No time Andrew, let's go!"

The two see a girl about the same age as Chasity being harassed by two people with uniforms with a red R on the chest.

"I told you I don't know anything, now go away!" the girl shouts at the two trainers.

"Oh come on, we both know you're not telling us the Truth!" the woman shouts,

"Yeah, tell us the truth, and we won't capture your Pokemon, got it?" the man adds.

"I am telling the truth, it's just a statue they just put up in town, ok? I'm not even from here anyway!" the girl says.

"And you expect us to believe that you haven't seen it?" the woman says holding a pokeball in her right hand.

"Yeah, what do you think we are, stupid?" the man adds. "Come on, tell us where it is!"

"Hold it!" Chasity shouts running up to the two, "what do you think you're doing!"

"Stay out of it girl, " the woman shouts.

"No! Now tell me what you want!" Chasity shouts at the woman.

The woman smiles, "questions, impudent indeed."

"we'll answer because it's a need!" the man adds.

"Sending the searing bright light of evil into the future!" the woman shouts.

"Throwing the hammer of tyranny into the blackness of the universe!" the man adds as they pose.

"Cutting our names into the mountain of eternity!" both say in unison

The fiery comet, Cassidy!

The thunder of emotion, Butch!

"Wiser than the wise, a power that never dies! Together, under the name of team rocket!" they both shout together.

"What?" Chasity says, confused.

"we're Team ROCKET, WEREN'T YOU LISTENING BEFORE?!" shouts the man, Butch.

"Not that, " Chasity says, "But what is a Kanto based organization doing here in Unova?"

"So you have heard of us!" Cassidy says, glaring at Chasity.

"Yeah I have, you guys were all over the news, about the incident in Johto about Lake Rage." Chasity says, "Though it wasn't you guys specifically, I've heard of you before."

"So what do you guys want anyway?" Andrew asks.

"This girl comes from Accumula town, which has just erected a statue of the pokemon Reshiram, a legendary pokemon that is said to be here in Unova." Butch says.

"But I don't even come from Accumula town!" the girl pleads, "This is my first time here!"

"Doesn't matter, we want that legendary Pokemon!" butch says dismissedly.

"That's right, we're here to capture it and bring it back to Team Rocket's labs for studying." Cassidy says.

"Studying?" Chasity says, "Yeah right!"

"Leave her alone right now!" Andrew shouts.

"Hold on." The girl says, getting out a pokemon, "Snivy, come out!"

A grass snake pokemon comes out of the pokeball, similar to the Snivy that Chasity saw at Professor Juniper's lab.

"A Snivy." Chasity says.

"It's the first pokemon I got when I came to Unova." The girl says.

"Hmm." Andrew says grabbing his pokedex.

"Snivy, the grass snake pokemon. Snivy collects energy through photosynthesis by using the large leaf on its tail. When it is low on energy, this leaf begins to droop downward."

"Snivy, use leaf storm!" the girl shouts as the woman throws a pokeball into the air, releasing a Garbodor.

"Garbodor, use gunk shot!" Cassidy shouts, and Garbodor shoots poison gunk out of its right hand towards the grass snake pokemon.

"Dodge it!" the girl shouts as the grass snake dodges the attacks skilfully. "Go at it with a leaf blade!"

Chasity steps forward just as the man releases a pokemon, "Go Hitmontop!"

"What's that?" Andrew says, again getting out his pokedex.

"Hitmontop, the handstand pokemon. Hitmontop spins on the spike on its head allowing it to deliver high-powered kicks at incredible speeds."

"Now Hitmontop, use triple kick!" Butch shouts.

"Skitty, go!" Chasity shouts, releasing the kitten pokemon. "Use blizzard on Hitmontop to distract it!"

The kitten pokemon takes one look at Hitmontop and then begins a blizzard attack, which messes up its spin a little.

"Perfect, return!" Chasity shouts, returning Skitty to its pokeball, then she throws Teppig's pokeball into the air.

"Go Tepig!",

Tepig comes out just as Hitmontop attempts to regain its balance on its spike.

"Use flame thrower on Hitmontop!" Chasity shouts. Then she turns to the girl, "Take care of the Garbodor!"

"Ok." The girl says, "Snivy, use leaf blade again!"

Snivy's leaf blade makes another successful hit on Garbodor who appears somewhat warn out.

Hitmontop falls over, and tries to get back up on to its spike, but Chasity quickly reacts, 'Use tackle to prevent it from getting back on its head!"

Tepig tackles the handstand pokemon and it falls over at Butch's feet, knocked out.

"Go!" Chasity shouts to the girl, "I got this!"

"Ok." The girl says, going over by Andrew.

"Use flame thrower!" Chasity shouts at Tepig, who blasts Garbodor with a powerful flame thrower, which also knocks Garbodor out.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a newby!" Chasity shouts. "you obviously don't care enough about your pokemon now do you?"

"Why you..." Butch begins, but Cassidy stops him.

"Come on, let's go! Retreat for now!"

"Alright fine!" Butch says, "But we will be back!"

Suddenly the two push buttons on their belts and jet packs on the backs of their uniforms activate and the two fly off, and fade into a twinkle.

"Stop! " Andrew shouts as the two take off in a cloud of dust.

"Oh let them go, at least no one's hurt." Chasity said as a motorcycle road up to them.

"Excuse me, but did those two just take off?"

"Yes they did!" Andrew said.

"Officer Jenny?" Chasity said looking a bit confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I got word that a kanto-based organization called Team Rocket is in the area trying to go after rare and valuable pokemon, there are several agents operating in the Unova region at different locations." Officer Jenny says.

"No no, I mean, shouldn't you be back in Anville town?" Chasity says, still a bit confused, "Or did they call you because you are the best."

"Oh you must have me mistaken for my cousin, who works in Anville town!" Officer Jenny says with a smile.

"really? I could have sworn it was you!" Chasity says.

"here is a family photo at the last family gathering in Undella Town!" Officer Jenny says taking out a photo that shows many almost identical women in it.

"And you're all named Officer Jenny?" Andrew says.

"yes, we are." Officer Jenny says.

"How cool is that?" Chasity says.

"That's just like where I'm from!" the other girl says.

"By the way, I'm Chasity, I'm from Anville Town."

"I'm Andrew from Opelucid city!" Andrew says.

"Hannah." The other girl says, "I'm from Ecruteak City, in the Johto region." She puts out her hand, and Andrew shakes it, then Chasity takes it. Chasity examines Hannah's hand for a minute then she slowly brings it closer to her face. On the rough palm of Hannah's right hand is a mark resembling a streak of fire extending a bit on to her index finger, with some of the normal lines on the palm cutting through the strange marking.

"that strange marking on your right hand." Chasity says.

"yes, while I was born and raised in Ecruteak City, my family are from here in Unova, we're descended from the People of the vale."

"The ones rumoured to have been in contact with Reshiram and Zekrom." Andrew says.

"So that's why those two were after you?" Chasity asked, still examining the unusual markings on Hannah's right palm.

"No, they thought I was from Accumula town." Hannah says.

"But can't they tell you're descended from the people of the vale?" Andrew asked.

"No, " Hannah says, "the only way to tell that somebody is descended from the people of the vale is through the marking on our hands. Some of us have a lightning bold while others have the cymbal of fire."

"I've heard of that." Andrew says,

"yes." Hannah says, "My grandpa told me that those with the cymbal of lightning on their right hand is linked to Zekrom, while those with the cymbal of fire on their right hand is linked to Reshiram."

"So you're linked to Reshiram, even though you're from Johto?" Chasity says.

Suddenly Hannah's fingers close tightly around Chasity's, "You're not from Unova either, aren't you." Hannah says, with her eyes turned right on Chasity, giving her a look that looks as if she was intending to x-ray her. Her fingertips bit deep into the soft but calloused skin on Chasity's fingers.

"I wasn't born in Unova, but my mother is from Anville Town, where I'm from." Chasity says.

Hannah releases her tight hold, then turns towards Andrew who quickly backs away.

"Sorry, " Hannah says, "It's just something I do, I can tell if somebody has secrets."

"Alright?" Andrew says, giving his hand to Hannah.

"nothing." Hannah says letting Andrew's hand go right away.

"anyway, " officer Jenny says, "those Team Rocket agents are after Reshiram, or at least that's what I'm thinking, based on them eyeing that new Reshiram statue in Accumula town. "

"So they want it." Chasity says.

"That's what we believe anyway. Well, I got to go and search for them." Officer Jenny says as she starts up her motorcycle again. "See you, be careful!" she calls out as she suddenly zooms away before the others can say or do anything.

A few minutes later, everybody is walking towards Accumula town.

"hey Hannah, " Chasity says, "Why did you ask me if I'm not from Unova anyway?"

"I don't know, something just told me that's all." Hannah said, "I just have this way, my grandpa had it to where if I grip a person's hand with my right hand, I can tell if they are hiding something or not."

Chasity is worried, but she brushes her concerns to the side.

"I've never heard of that." Chasity says, "I mean, I can connect my heart with a Pokémon's heart if I am touching it, but I've never heard of being able to detect secrets like you do."

"It's probably just me guessing, " Hannah says, "I just tell myself I have the ability to."

"How cool is that?" Andrew says.

Hannah then laughs happily, "Come on let's go!" she says as her and Chasity run ahead, then Hannah reaches back and drags Andrew forward by his shirt, "Move move move move move! Hurry up!" Hannah shouts as Andrew protests.

"Please, ow! No! Waaaaa"

Later, in Accumula Town's battle club, a happy man with greyish brown hair greets them.

"Why if it isn't Chasity!" he says shaking Chasity's hand then doing a small secret handshake with her. "Been a while, you sure have grown!"

"Awe, George!" Chasity says, "You remembered the secret handshake!"

"How could I forget!"

"You know Chasity?" Andrew says perplexed.

"Why yes! I'm actually from Anville town originally! In fact, I'm trying to have a battle club started there, as soon as they finish the road to Anville town!"

At this news Chasity's face lights up, "Really?" she says, then her expression falls, "no way, can't happen.

"What's wrong?" Don George says.

"They've been trying to build that road for eons but they always have excuses why they can't do it.

"I don't see why not, tourism is still pretty high is it not?" Don George says.

"Yes, but..." Chasity says then stops.

"Would you guys like to check out what the battle club has to offer?" Don George asks, his tone happy again.

"Would we ever!" Andrew says excitedly.

"I've never been to a battle club before!" Hannah says happily, "I wonder what kind of Pokemon I'll meet here?!"

"Oh you'll meet many kinds of Pokemon here, but, first things first, Chasity, I got a message from Chilly, at the Striaton gym."

"oh yeah!" Chasity says.

"He says that they'll arrange transportation there right away."

"Ok?" Chasity says.

"He says there is something there that he thinks you can help him out with."

"Ok then." Chasity says.

Later, everybody is on the side of the battle field watching two trainers battling, a Sandshrew vs. A Pancham.

The Pancham manages to take out the Sandshrew with a stone edge, followed by a pound attack.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, Pancham wins! Therefore the victor is Peter!" Don George calls out. A black-haired boy puffs out his chest then high-fives his Pancham then the two do a pose as Peter shouts, "Oh yeah, we did it!"

Just then a man comes into the battle area.

"Chasity?" he asks,

Later, Chasity, Andrew and Hannah are in a van being driven by an older black and grey haired man with horn-rimmed glasses into Striaton City.

As they approach a building resembling a restaurant, a young man waits outside.

Everybody gets out of the van as the young man spots them.

"Chasity!" he says beckoning her towards the door, "Oh, you got friends?"

"Yes!" Chasity says.

"Hannah!" Hannah says happily.

"And I'm Andrew!" Andrew says proudly.

"I'm Chilly, one of the gym leaders of the Striaton gym.

"Nice to meet you!" Hannah says enthusiastically.

"So you wanted my help?" Chasity says.

"Yes, come inside. I don't know if she's back yet."

"Who's she?" Chasity says, confused.

"There was this strange aggressive trainer who came into the gym a while ago, but I couldn't battle her because we were still under repairs. " Chilly says as they enter the battle area of the gym.

"yes." A voice says from the shadows, "But now the gym looks like it's ready, are you?"

A short fat young woman steps out onto the field, despite her less than intimidating appearance, an ora of seriousness was about her.

"you!" Chilly said, as he reached for his Pokeball.

"Yes, and I'm glad to see you're all ready to be defeated."

"I'll never be defeated by you!" Chilly said angrily to the woman.

"We'll see about that."

Just then another man comes out, "Cress, will you be the ref?" Chilly says.

"Of course Chill." Cress says happily. Then to business: "The battle between the challenger Moana and Chilly, of the Striaton Gym will now get under way. Each trainer is allowed to use 3 pokemon each, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon! And begin!"

"Dewgong, out!" Moana shouts releasing a furry white Pokemon.

"Wow, I've never seen that before." Andrew says.

"It's a Dewgong." Chasity says, getting out her pokedex.

"Dewgong, the sea lion Pokemon, and the evolved form of Seel. Dewgong live on ice burgs and store thermal energy within its thick fur which allows it to thrive in frigid ocean waters."

"I want you to meet my newest Pokemon partner!" Chilly shouts, "Larvesta, go!" Chilly sends out a fiery moth-like Pokemon.

"Wow!" Chasity says, "Congrats Chilly!"

"Thanks, " Chilly says, "Pansear and I have been waiting for a new partner so we can throw an unexpected twist at new opponents."

"Well we'll see how your new partner does against ICE BEAM!" Moana shouts.

"Dodge!" Chilly quickly shouts.

Dewgong lets out a blast of icy energy which misses Larvesta completely.

"What? that's cheating!" Moana shouts.

"Cheating?" Chasity says, "No it's not!"

"Larvesta use..." Chilly begins, but Moana cuts him off.

"Icicle Crash!"

Dewgong forms large boulders of ice which it sends towards the torch pokemon.

"Dodge it then use fire blast!" Chilly shouts, only for Larvesta to be hit by the icicle crash.

"Larvesta no!" Chilly cries but Larvesta gets up again. "You ready?" Chilly shouts.

"Lar!" Larvesta says determinedly.

"Excellent, now use fire spin!" Chilly calls as Larvesta glows with fiery energy.

"Water pulse." Moana calls coldly to Dewgong.

Dewgong opens its mouth and lets out a large pulse of water that hits Larvesta point blank, causing I to spin away and smash into a wall.

"LARVESTA!" Chilly cries as the torch pokemon faints.

"Larvesta is unable to battle, Dewgong wins!" Cress calls out.

"Return Larvesta." Chilly says as he returns the fainted moth-like pokemon to its pokeball.

"Well well, where's that fiery spirit you had before?" Moana says mockingly.

"It appears to me as if you're not fit to be a gym leader now are you?"

"That isn't my only Pokemon you know." Chilly says grabbing another pokeball.

"Never mind, " Moana says returning Dewgong to its Pokeball, "I'm out."

"Wait what?" Chilly says as Moana walks away.

"I'll be sure to let the UPIA know about your performance."

Moana walks out and leaves a stunned Cress and Chilly just standing there.

"Wait that's not right!" Chasity says.

"What's the UPIA?" Andrew says.

"The Unova Pokemon Inspection agency." Chilly says walking up to the group dejected.

"Don't they judge whether a gym leader or a gym is fit for the Unova league?" Chasity says.

"Yes, that's true." Chilly says, "Moana doesn't work for them but she's been going around to gyms bullying gym leaders and threatening to call the UPIA on them."

"Why would she do that?" Hannah asks.

"Not sure." Chilly says, suddenly his face contorts with rage, "But I will not be made a fool of by her!"

Chasity puts a hand on Chilly, "Hey calm down, you'll beat her."

"Will I?" Chilly asks raising his voice angrily, then he calm s down. "I'm sorry."

"I think a little rest is worthwhile don't you?" Cress says joining the group.

"Alright." Chilly says, "But I will not let myself be pushed around by that woman. I will show her that I am worthy of being a gym leader no matter what."

Narrator:

"With Chilly's reputation as a Striaton City gym leader at stake, will he be able to beat Moana and prove himself once and for all? The answers to come as the journey continues."

Cast:

Chasity – Erin Robinson

Andrew – Eddie Lee

Hannah - Cassandra Lee Morris

Cassidy – Lipica Shaw

Butch – Sam Black

Chilly - Lucien Dodge

Cress - Justin Anselmi

Moana – Theresa Buchheister

Don George, Peter – Marc Thompson

Driver – Bill Rogers


	4. Episode 3: - Reclaiming the fire

Episode 3: - Reclaiming the fire

Narrator: Last time we joined our heroes, Chasity had arrived in Striaton City to meet up with her good friend Chilly, one of the leaders of the Striaton gym. However, Chilly was in quite a bust as his challenger, an ice cold woman named Moana threatened to have the UPIA, or the Unova Pokemon Inspection agency remove his status as a gym leader. After these crushing events, Chilly is left wondering his worth.

"It's useless." Chilly says hanging his head as he sits down next to Chasity and Hannah.

"Useless?" Chasity says, "But you're a gym leader! You win some and you lose some, right?"

"It's not the same." Chilly says, "She's not challenging me for a badge, she said so herself.

(Flash back)

Moana walks up to the battlefield.

"Chilly! Where are you!" Moana pauses for a moment, "If you're not coming out then I guess that means you aren't worthy to be a gym leader right?"

"I'm coming!" Chilly's voice calls out as he sprints out on to the field.

"There you are, what's wrong, did a Bisharp use slash all over this place?" Moana says smugly.

"No, we're currently undergoing renovations right now, to give the gym a new look." Chilly says.

Moana looks annoyed, "Supposing you aren't able to battle right now am I correct?"

"That would be correct." Cress says coming out of a door carrying some boards. "Chilly, mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure." Chilly says, "I'm sorry mam, is it alright if you come back next week? We're almost done renovations, and I promise you we can battle once they're complete."

"Alright." Moana says turning away, "But if I find any more excuses, then I'll be sure that the Striaton City gym only has two gym leaders, if you catch my drift. Where is the 3rd guy anyway?"

"He's out on a journey to get stronger." Cress says proudly, "he won't be back for a few months, but I assure you he will be stronger than before, just like Chilly is now."

"Really?" Moana says, then she snickers, 'Well, next week I had better see just how strong Chilly is alright? "

"Alright!" Chilly says determinedly.

"My name is Moana! Mark it down!" Moana says as she turns to leave.

"Got it." Chilly says.

(End of flashback)

"So you're just going to let that woman push you around?" Chasity asks defensively.

"I don't want to!" Chilly shouts, then he calms down, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure she'll realize the error of her ways soon, then she'll come back, finish her battle and then she'll realize that you are no pushover." Cress says, "After all, you are the best of the 3 of us in my opinion, and in Cilan's too."

"Really?" Chilly says.

Chasity then gets up, grabs Chilly by the hand, and drags him. "Let's go!"

Outside:

It's sunny, and Chasity and Chilly are sitting on a park bench down the street from the gym as a few wild Pokemon play nearby.

"I know I have a fiery temper." Chilly says, "And I'm working on it. Sometimes though I feel like I can get too deep into things that I can't get out of."

"so? You're passionate." Chasity says, "you just want to win Chilly, that's how you always been."

"Yes but a gym leader should be cool, calm and collected right?" Chilly says. "You told me that didn't you?"

"I did?" Chasity says laughing a little, "Oh yeah, I did. So are you just going to let Moana push you around or are you going to fight?"

"Of course I'm going to fight, don't be ridiculous!" Chilly says defensively.

"Well it sure didn't sound like you were ready to back in the gym." Chasity says glaring at chilly, "You were ready to give up right there weren't you?"

"no... I mean... I just..."

"If you want to prove Moana wrong, then how about follow the advice you gave me, back in Anvil town." Chasity says.

(Flashback)

A younger Chasity and Chilly are on the cliffs near Anvil Town watching as a few pokemon, an Alomomola, a Wishiwashi and a couple Chinchow play about in the ocean waves.

"I wonder what I'll do though if I lose." Chasity says.

"Just keep trying, giving up is for quitters, and quitters are losers right? Just keep trying."

An Alomomola jumps up to try to get as high as it can, hoping to land in a small pool on the cliff nearby.

"Oh, unlucky again." Chasity says as the small Pokemon falls back in.

"That Alomomola's not giving up is it?" Chilly says, "So neither should you."

"Really?" Chasity says.

"Yes, and just like that Alomomola, you'll soar to heights you've never reached before as long as you keep trying and learning from your mistakes."

(End of flashback)

"Remember that Alomomola?" Chasity says.

Chilly pauses, "Yeah, I do." Then he pauses again, deep in thought, then he stands up, 'Right! I'm not quitting!"

"Good! Now let's go back in and show that Moana what a Striaton gym leader is made of!" Chasity says, then she pauses. "But first I think you ought to do something about Larvesta."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Chilly says.

Later, back in the gym.

"So you're going to challenge Moana again?" Cress says.

"Of course I am!" Chilly says with confidence, "And this time I'll show her!"

Suddenly the door to the gym opens.

"Are you Chilly and Cress?"

Officer Jenny walks into the gym looking serious.

"Yes that's us." Cress says, "How can we help you?"

"There's something going on in the city's down town I think the two of you ought to see." Officer Jenny says.

"Alright, but can these guys come too?" Chilly asks indicating Chasity, Andrew and Hannah.

"Alright, we may need help if they are Pokemon trainers.

"Thank you so much." Cress says.

Later, in the centre of Striaton city, there are threads all over the buildings in the city with icicles hanging off them.

"What happened here?" Chasity asked.

"Somebody with a Dewgong, a Cryogonal and an Ariados just showed up in the centre of town and started throwing thread on the buildings and writing words on them in these icicles." Officer Jenny says.

Suddenly Jenny's cell phone rings, "This is Officer Jenny. Yeah? Oh no! I understand, help is on its way!"

"What is it?" Chilly asks.

"The Pokemon Center's doors are frozen shut with somebody reporting a woman with a Cryogonal and a Dewgong standing outside of it.

"Moana!" Chilly says angrily, "She came and challenged the Striaton Gym, and said that if I lost, I'd be removed as gym leader!"

"How awful can you get freezing up a Pokemon Centre like that!" Chasity says angrily.

"Wait, you said Moana?" Officer Jenny says looking serious but eager.

"yes, she had a Dewgong." Chilly says.

"And she battled me earlier with a Cryogonal." Chilly says. "I however beat her and caused her to storm off and say she'd be back to challenge Cilan and Chilly.

"you know who Moana is?" Andrew asks.

"Oh yes, she goes around challenging gym leaders, but not for a badge, but because she wants to take over the gyms to try to reform her brother's criminal organization using the pokemon of the gym leaders she removes." Jenny says.

"criminal organization?" Hannah asks.

"Team Plasma." Officer Jenny says.

"Them?" Hannah says angrily, then she looks sad.

"You know Team Plasma?" Officer Jenny says excitedly.

"Yes." Hannah says sadly, "but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Please, I need to..."

"No." Hannah says angrily, "I don't want to talk about it, it's hard enough!"

A brief flashback then happens showing a scared looking redheaded woman getting on a plane and Hannah looking terrified and crying.

"Why?" Hannah says in her head, "Why did you let them take you! Why did you... why did you join them?"

"If she doesn't want to talk then she doesn't have to." Chasity says defensively.

"Let's drop that part." Cress says, "Anyway, we best go after Moana if she is behind this.

"Alright then." Officer Jenny says.

Later, at the Pokemon Centre:

"Larvesta, come out!" Chilly says sending out the fiery pokemon.

"Lar!" the creature shouts as it appears, "use flamethrower on the icicles around the door!" Chilly orders, then Larvesta promptly melts the ice and the door slides open.

"Return." Chilly says recalling Larvesta into its Pokeball.

After Larvest is back in its pokeball, a woman's voice comes from the shadows, "Ooh what's wrong, scared?"

"You!" Chilly says angrily, "What is the meaning of this, vandalizing city property and trying to freeze up the Pokemon centre, trying to lure me into a trap?"

"Why are you trying to reform Team Plasma?" Hannah then says her voice in a low angry growl.

"Ooh, Aldith's little Sissy's here I see, I should have recognized you before." Moana then says.

"Where is she!" Hannah then screams angrily flying into a great rage, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!"

"Hannah?" Chasity says.

"Ooh, you mean our top agent, ummh, ex top agent?" Moana says.

"But you weren't even a member." Officer Jenny says coming in and standing between Hannah and Moana.

"No, but my oldest brother was, until some brats shut down the group."

Hannah then flairs up again, "Where's ALDITH!"

"She's not even with me." Moana says, "I have no idea where she is, when she got released she apparently fled, but none of us can find her." Moana says.

"You stay away from her you hear me?" Hannah says.

"You can simmer down, I have no interest in your sister, I am however interested in her knowledge that she has, just in case she really has turned around."

Chasity is holding on to Hannah so she doesn't rush at Moana. Hannah then says, "Why do you want to reform Team Plasma?"

"Simple, to fulfil my brother's dream, something that he failed to do. Maybe then he'll see, he'll see that I'm no pushover, that I'm not a shame on the Harmonia name!"

"Well you're under arrest for vandalism and intimidation and attempted theft of Gym leaders!" Officer Jenny says advancing on Moana, "And you can forget sending out your Pokemon because my Pokemon has an advantage over yours." She adds.

"Oh that's fine!" Moana says expanding a Pokeball.

"Cryogonal!" Cryogonal pops out of its pokeball letting out a "CRYYYYYO!"

"Girafarig!" Hannah shouts breaking free from Chasity and grabbing a Pokeball, sending out a strange little pokemon with two heads on either end.

"Rig Rig!" the creature yells.

"Hmm, A Girafarig. I've only seen these in books before." Andrew says, getting out his pokedex.

"Girafarig, the long neck pokemon. The head on Girafarig's tail possesses a brain but cannot act independently. It uses this head to act as a lookout while feeding."

"Hold her in place with psychic!" Hannah orders.

The Girafarig's psychic is successful in holding Moana in place as Cryogonal floats uselessly around, awaiting an order.

"Growlithe!" Officer jenny calls out, "I need you!"

"Ah, a Growlithe! Andrew says getting out his pokedex again."Growlithe, the puppy pokemon. Growlithe is a loyal Pokemon that defends its trainer or territory no matter its foe. "

"Growlithe, use fire spin!" Officer Jenny orders, as Growlithe shoots fire from its mouth that wraps around Moana briefly, before Jenny rushes in, grabs Moana and puts handcuffs on her.

Cryogonal is promptly returned to its pokeball by Jenny, who then leads moana out of the door of the Pokemon centre.

"I'll be back Chilly, and when I am, I will defeat you!" Moana says angrily, "Count on it!"

Chilly looks after Jenny and Moana then turns back to the rest of the group.

"Well that was unexpected." Chilly says.

"I thought you came with no Pokemon." Andrew says to Hannah.

"This isn't my Girafarig." Hannah then says, "It's my sister's. I promised it I'd come to Unova to help find her."

"You will find her." Chasity says right away grabbing Hannah's right hand, "You will! I know it."

After a moment of them looking at heach other, Hannah then tightly grips Chasity's hand, with her rough calloused fingers biting into the softer skin of Chasity's hand. After a few seconds, she releases, then she looks at Chasity sadly. She then leans in, and says softly, "You're missing someone too aren't you."

"Huh?" Chasity says.

"You heard me." Hannah says. "You don't have to talk about it, but I know you're looking for someone who's really close to your heart too."

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Chasity says looking sad.

"You don't have to, but I'll help you find him if it's the last thing I do."Chasity and Hannah then walk off to the side as tears well up in Chasity's eyes.

"I just wish I could have done something."

Hannah suddenly grippes Chasity's right hand in a vice like grip again.

A brief flashback then shows a 4 year old Chasity, and her mom looking on as a man is swallowed up by a large shadowy creature.

"JANIECK! NOOOOOOO!" Paula's voice screams.

"DADDY?" Chasity cries out as the man cries out as he disappears into a large mouth.

The flashback then ends and Chasity wrenches her hand out of Hannah's then falls onto the floor.

Chasity then gets up and walks off.

Hannah then looks sadly, "I'll help you Chasity, just as I know you'll help me."

Later.

"So you made it?" Paula's voice says on a video phone.

"Yes." Chasity says, "I'm in Striaton city!"

"Excellent. But why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to check how you were doing." Chasity says.

"I'm doing okay, and you?"

"I have some friends I met up with that I'm travelling with now." Chasity says, as Hannah comes into the room with Andrew.

"Hey!" Hannah says.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Paula asks.

"I'm Hannah, from Ecruteak City in Johto!" Hannah says.

"And I'm Andrew from Opelucid City!" Andrew says, "And I got my partner Eevee!"

"Ee!" Eevee shouts happily, jumping up and smiling at the camera.

"Now you guys take care, ok? I think I got some customers." Paula says.

"Bye mom! You take care. Love you!" Chasity says.

"I love you too!" Paula says, then the screen goes blank.

"That's my mom." Chasity says, "She runs a restaurant in Anvil town. And she's part of the Aether foundation."

"The world famous Aether Foundation?" Andrew asks. "I've read about them in books at the Opelucid academy!"

"Yes." Chasity says.

"Wow!" Andrew says.

"Yeah, I'm apparently to become a member too, that's why I'm training too." Chasity says. "I don't know what I'd do with them but my family is an integral part of the Aether Foundation."

"Oh that's right, you weren't born in Unova." Andrew says.

Later, in the Pokemon centre lobby:

A chime rings, then Nurse Joy hands Chilly back his pokeball with Larvesta in it.

"Your Larvesta is back to full health! Good luck in your next gym battle!" Nurse joy says happily. "and thank you guys so much for helping stop that awful woman."

"No problem. It was Hannah and Officer Jenny." Chilly says happily, "They did all the work."

"Have fun!" Nurse joy says as Chasity, Hannah, Andrew, Chilly and Cress head out the door of the centre.

Later, inside the gym, "Well Chas!" Chilly says, "No holds barred?"

"You got it!" Chasity says happily with a pokeball in her right hand!"

"Alright!" Chilly says, "Larvesta? Come on out!"

The pokeball that Chilly throws reveals Larvesta who triumphantly shouts "LAR!" and flairs up happily as Chasity sends out her Skitty, who itself lets out a triumphant meow!

"the battle between Chasity from Anvil Town and Chilly, Striaton gym leader will now get under way. Each side must only use one Pokemon, and there will be no substitutions. And begin!" Cress shouts.

"Larvesta use fire spin!"

"Oh no you don't Chilly!" Chasity shouts, "Skitty, Dodge it!"

Larvesta spins shooting flames but they form a ring around thin air as Skitty skilfully jumps out of the ring then poses happily.

"Nice!" Chilly shouts, "But you'll have to do better than that, Use flame charge!"

Larvesta then charges forward in the air towards Skitty.

"Roll under it than away!" Chasity shouts.

Skitty rolls under and Larvesta just misses by a nanometre with Skitty feeling the heat from the flame charge but taking no damage.

"Use blizzard!" Chasity shouts. Skitty then opens its mouth then shoots a blast of freezing snowy air out of its mouth that goes everywhere. Skitty looks disappointed as the blizzard hits Larvesta but also goes all over the place.

"Uh oh." Andrew says, "it must not know how to aim Blizzard properly."

"But why? Hasn't Skitty trained before? It'd have to if it knows that move." Hannah says.

"Yes." Andrew says, "But it has to have learned that move just before its old trainer abandoned it."

"Abandoned it?" Hannah says angrily, "What do you mean?"

"Well, its old trainer said it was weak, so she had one of her pokemon attack it so it wouldn't follow her."

"That's awful!" Hannah says, then she turns to the field and shouts at the top of her voice, "go get'em skitty! "

"Keep trying!" Chasity says, "Focus hard on aiming at Larvesta!"

Skitty then stops running, looks hard at its opponent then Chasity shouts "Ok, Blizzard!"

"uh oh." Chilly says as Skitty shoots a blizzard out of its mouth again, it mostly hits Larvesta doing a lot of damage and freezing its one wing.

"Lucky hit." Chasity says, "We're going to have to work on that one."

Skitty looks confused at Chasity.

"It's okay, You can do it, but for now use double slap on its right hand side!" Chasity shouts.

Skitty runs forward and uses its double slap hitting Larvesta's right side harshly and causing it to fall out of the air.

"That was well aimed!" Hannah says.

"Yeah." Andrew says, "Skitty is a good battler. Why its former trainer abandoned it I'll never know."

"Alright Skitty, before Larvesta has a chance to move, give it a double slap again, followed by a body slam!" Chasity shouts.

"Larvesta get up!" Chilly cries out as Skitty successfully double slaps it then jumps into the air and boom!

A cloud of dust flies up from the field and surrounds Skitty and Larvesta. After a few seconds, Cress's voice rings out.

"Larvesta is unable to battle! The winner is Chasity from Anvil Town!"

"Skitty we did it!" Chasity shouts happily, jumping out onto the battlefield and high-fiving Skitty who looks happily at its new trainer.

Chasity then picks up the kitten Pokemon and hugs it.

"you did it Skitty, you won your first gym battle with me!"

"Meow meow!" Skitty shouts happily.

"That was really awesome!" Chilly shouts running up to Chasity after returning Larvesta. "You moved so fast that I didn't have enough time to even call that many attacks!"

"Well it's all thanks to Skitty, even with that blizzard partly missing we still did it!" Chasity says as she lowers Skitty to the ground.

"Well next time I battle Larvesta and Pansear will be stronger than before!" Chilly says. "Meanwhile, here." Chilly then places a badge into Chasity's palm, "It's the trio badge! You earned it my friend!"

"Thanks Chill!" Chasity shouts, clutching the badge in her right fist she then pumps the air and shouts, "The Trio Badge Is MINE! OH YEAH!"

"Way to go Chasity!" Andrew shouts.

"Awesome!" Hannah cries out.

"Indeed." Cress says joining Chasity and Chilly on the field.

They then walk back into the restaurant area where a tall older boy with horn-rimmed glasses sits at a table watching them.

"Hey." He says, "Just saw your battle with Chilly."

"Me?" Chasity says.  
"Who else?" the boy says, "I'm Eric! I'm from Undella Town, in the East!"

"Chasity!" Chasity says putting out her hand.

After the rest of the group introduces themselves, Cress asks, "So you ready Eric?" "You bet!"

"We'll battle too, right?" Hannah says indicating herself and Andrew.

"Of course! But Eric's been waiting, plus Larvesta needs to heal up, so if you want to battle Chilly, you can likely guess what Pokemon he'll use." Cress says.

"I'll battle you Cress!" Eric says.

"Alright, follow us!" Cress says.

Narrator:

And so, with the Trio badge safely in hand, Chasity prepares to watch a young man battle Cress, one of the other Striaton gym leaders.

Will this young man be victorious? Stay tuned as the journey continues!"

Cast:

Chasity – Erin Robinson

Andrew – Eddie Lee

Hannah - Cassandra Lee Morris

Eric – Wayne Grayson

Chilly - Lucien Dodge

Cress - Justin Anselmi

Nurse Joy – Michele Knotz

Officer Jenny – Lee Quick

Moana – Theresa Buchheister


End file.
